


Hold On And Let Go

by 221Bree



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Injury, F/M, Force Bond (Star Wars), No Idea Where This Came From, Pain Train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 13:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14935247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221Bree/pseuds/221Bree
Summary: "Whatever you want." That's what he always said during their forcebond sessions. Of course she never asked, never begged for anything from the Supreme Leader of the First Order. At least, she hadn't up until now.





	Hold On And Let Go

He always said that he would give her anything she asked. The finest silks and linens imaginable? A throne? The entire galaxy on their knees before her? All she had to do was ask and he would deliver. 

"Whatever you want, just ask, and I will make it happen."

 

********************

 

A cough woke Rey from a fitful sleep. It was the kind of wet cough that she heard on the battlefields with the First Order. Dread settled low in her belly as she drew her saber to her. She glanced around the small room the Resistance had given her after the escape from Crait all those months ago. She rose from her bed, nearly tripping over the prone form of Supreme Leader Kylo Ren. 

Blood was already forming a pool under his still body. His shallow breaths and weak force signature the only things telling her that he was still alive. 

"Kriff Ben. What happened?" She hurriedly asked, pulling her blanket to press on the gaping wound on his side. 

He opened his eyes and looked at her like a man looks at water in the desert. Like a dying man looking at an angel. 

"Ben you need to talk to me all right? Just tell me where you are and I'll come for you. We'll fix this ok?"

Bubbles of blood and saliva dribbled from his lips, "Hux staged a mutiny. I left as soon as I could but a-" he gasped in pain, raspy coughs racking his body. "Tie got in a lucky shot. Crashed on Shili."

His image was beginning to fade, his voice sounding further away. He reached up to cup her cheek, thumb wiping away the tears she hadn't even realized were falling. 

"Stay with me Ben. _Ri'ia_ \- stay with me. Please - don't you dare die."

She was openly pleading now, not caring if anyone was to hear her. She turned her head to nuzzle his hand, kissing g his palm as she closed to her eyes to block out this horrible scene she wished was a nightmare. 

He smiled softly at her, trying to remember all the details he could about her in the short time he knew he had left. "I love you."

Surprised by the confession, she opened her eyes at the same moment a void ripped it's way through her chest and a heaviness settled on her heart. 

"Ben? **Ben?** " She pulled on every bit of force she could to find anything that lead back to him, knowing that she wouldn't succeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Holy moly guys. I have no idea where that came from but there we are. Obviously I don't own any part of Star Wars or Disney. I wouldn't be writing fanfics if I did. Hit me up on Tumblr @221bree. This is not beta'd so all mistakes are my own. If you notice any let me know. Thanks!


End file.
